


【艺旭】罗马假日

by mangokilo



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:06:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22999678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mangokilo/pseuds/mangokilo
Summary: 一句话Summery：告白后落荒而逃的厉旭，如果一起去罗马度假的是金钟云金厉旭会发生什么。补档ing
Relationships: Kim Jongwoon | Yesung/Kim Ryeowook
Kudos: 3





	【艺旭】罗马假日

00  
Rome, by all means, Rome. I will cherish my visit here in memory, as long as I live.  
罗马，当然是罗马。我会用我的一生来珍藏在这座城市里度过的每一分钟。

01  
金钟云临上飞机前，才打开被他屏蔽了好久的Kakao给朴正洙发了条消息，把机票和酒店的行程单发给他，就潇洒的开了飞行模式，一个人飞去意大利度假了。

金钟云在台上唱了13年，从刚进公司顶着张婴儿肥的小脸，唱到从军队里退伍，拿过不少一位，也在舞台上掉了不少眼泪。“是不是应该适当的停下来休息一下呢。”又是一个没能睡到天亮的夜里，他盯着电脑屏幕上的黑白电影，托着腮思考。

朴正洙看着聊天页面上金钟云传过来的单程机票和酒店预订单，一边头疼这个最懂事又最寡言的弟弟难得作妖，一边玩的开心的消息已经发出去了。朴正洙想了想，把金钟云的发来的消息全部转发给了金厉旭。

金钟云大半夜上的飞机，一觉醒来之后一直追着太阳跑，他带着墨镜朝窗外看，太阳一直在他身边。他靠在飞机的舷窗上，冰凉的玻璃又拉扯他回首尔初冬的温度，他好像很少一个人出门，身边不是金钟真，就是吵吵嚷嚷的弟弟们。

“不知道意大利会不会是个好天气啊。”

金钟云连上机场WIFI刷开天气预报，才发现未来十天，不光罗马，佛罗伦萨也是连下十天得雨，回归时染灰的头发颜色还没有彻底掉干净，被罗马的大雨一浇湿哒哒的贴在额头上，

金钟云是在机场线的自动售票机前碰上金厉旭的，金厉旭顶着一头金毛，带着个白色的口罩在自动售票机的语言切换系统里点来点去。金钟云走过去的时候他正拿着手机查哪个键摁下去能给他吐出来车票。金钟云走过去把quantity从1摁成了2，拿着信用卡往售票机上一挥，金厉旭还没反应过来，金钟云已经拿着两张票，拖着他的行李箱站到一边去等他了。

金厉旭站在金钟云面前，低着头不去看他，也不去接他递过来的箱子，只留给金钟云一个金色的脑袋，不说话。  
金钟云叹了口气，伸手摸上金厉旭柔软的头发，揉了揉说，“我没有生气，厉旭。”

02  
金厉旭赶到机场的时候离停止办理登机已经很近了，他机票定的迟，在经济舱窝了十几个小时，下飞机的时候金钟云早就不知道比他之前几班摆渡车走了，金厉旭一边懊恼一边掏出手机查机场攻略。他不愿意一个人去摸索，也不愿意给别人添麻烦，直到他站在菲乌米奇诺机场的自动售票机前，看着英文法文德文来回切换的屏幕前，他才真的有点想念金钟云了。

金厉旭不是个会说走就走的人，他的人生不算按部就班，也鲜有波折。他追着金钟云跑出国，抛下之后的演唱会练习，年末练习，跟着金钟云跑去欧洲大陆，还不敢告诉他，金厉旭在心里把自己骂了一万遍。

李赫宰说的没错，果然退伍了之后，顾忌都变少了。金厉旭忍过了金钟云的入伍期，忍过了出道十周年，同样也将对于金钟云的喜欢一起带进了军队，他本以为他可以把这份喜欢一直藏在心里。

说出口也不过是那么几分钟的事情，金钟云没有跑，自然也没有回应，他只是像过去很多年一样，把金厉旭搂紧怀里，让金厉旭的脑袋贴着他的胸口，金钟云没有说话，金厉旭的眼泪也没有掉下来。

金钟云就像他入伍前那样，无声的拥抱他，把他一肚子的话与一点点的委屈一起，摁在了怀里，金厉旭毛茸茸的脑袋曾在金钟云的下巴上，他不知道自己的拥抱能够起到多少作用，至少在无法回应这份爱的时候，能够给小王子一点点抹掉眼泪的借口。

然后他们就在罗马的机场相遇了。金钟云睡不好觉，金厉旭除了大队练习之外一概不出现，朴正洙每天哄了这个哄那个，想不通队里最省心的两个人突然一句话不讲，还梗着脖子和他讲没事少管。

所以接到金钟云的Kakao，朴正洙不带一点犹豫的就把他给卖了，朴正洙的电话打到金厉旭手机上的时候他正兵荒马乱的收东西订机票，跪在一床的衣服上。

“哥，我真的没事。”金厉旭把手机夹在肩膀和耳朵上，一边从床上把他长颈鹿的T恤抽出来，“都一周了，哥哥就不要担心了。”  
“我是担心你一个人嘛，我是担心你们两个人。”朴正洙的声音从听筒里传来，略微有些失真，“厉旭啊，偶尔也多依赖哥哥一点，不用做个懂事的忙内也可以的。”  
“那哥同意吗？”金厉旭在床上坐起来，问对面的朴正洙。  
“虽然哥不知道你和金钟云具体是怎么回事，但是这么多年猜到一点并不难。”朴正洙的声音还是和从前一样平静，“我们厉旭，要开心一点才行啊。”

金厉旭去机场的时候仁川正是半夜，不同于天气预报里多雨的欧洲大陆，仁川的夜里没有雨，同时也没有云，金厉旭看着窗外飞速而过的公路，握着手里的手机，他看着金钟云的对话框，最终还是没有给他发消息。

03  
金厉旭把头埋进金钟云的怀里，给了他一个黏糊糊的拥抱。金钟云一口气叹的没了脾气，他对金厉旭从来就没有脾气，不管是他没头没脑的告白，冷战，之后又一声不吭的追来罗马，站在自动售票机前手足无措，还是像现在这样的拥抱，金钟云从来就拿金厉旭没有办法。

金钟云把金厉旭从怀里捞出来，认命的把他的箱子也拖走，一边抬头示意金厉旭跟着他，拖着两个26寸的大箱子在机场里飞奔。上了火车之后金钟云才想起来问金厉旭住哪，到了中央火车站后该往哪走。

金厉旭下了飞机就开始神游，大脑几乎不在他的控制范围内，听到金钟云问他去哪，他想了想发现自己只定了飞来罗马的单程机票，住哪儿，之后去哪，什么时候回去，他一点都没考虑，朴正洙让他做个任性的忙内，他就索性自暴自弃到底，“我还没定。”

金钟云在想，那个晚上的告白是不是打开了潘多拉的魔盒，金厉旭还是那个懂事乖巧的忙内，只是在他面前变本加厉的撒娇任性，金厉旭坐在金钟云对面，帮金钟云扶住因为火车进站而前倾的箱子，对金钟云说，“我还没定酒店，钟云哥你住哪，我现在定一下？”说着他打开booking，一脸认真的看着金钟云，窗外的荒凉逐渐城市化，金钟云拿过他的手机摁了锁屏，“到了再说吧。”

金钟云拉着金厉旭从中央火车站倒地铁找酒店，跟着google maps在罗马城里找路，金厉旭背着他的双肩包，带着鸭舌帽乖乖的跟在金钟云身后，年末的欧陆淅淅沥沥的下着雨，不下雨的时候空气里也是扑面而来的潮湿，他抬头看天上厚重的乌云，黑压压的，明明是正午，他却看到了将要黑了的夜晚。

“护照。”金钟云停下来转过头看着他，伸手朝他要护照。  
金厉旭在包里翻了几下，护照放在金钟云的手上。  
“先站一会，等下把行李扛上去。”金钟云走进酒店大堂，把金厉旭扔在电梯口，他抱着被他翻乱的背包，也没问出口金钟云他睡哪儿。

“别发呆了。”金钟云用护照敲了敲金厉旭的脑袋，“上去放东西。”金钟云拉过自己的箱子，边往电梯走，“要用现金付城市税，剩的欧元都给出去了。”走到电梯口，金钟云朝金厉旭伸手，“明天的咖啡靠小旭付钱了。”

金厉旭愣了一下看着金钟云，看到他憋不住嘴角的笑，知道哥哥又在逗他，他撅了下嘴摁开电梯就往里走，金钟云在后面拖着箱子问他知道住几楼吗，金厉旭不去看金钟云，金钟云把箱子都拖进电梯里，拍了拍金厉旭的肩，靠在电梯厢里，“小旭，别生气，哥和你道歉。”

“不是哥的问题，是我的错。”金厉旭抬起头看金钟云的脸，他带着口罩和眼睛，没有化妆眼里也带着温柔的笑意，“哥为什么不推开呢。”金钟云看着电梯门打开，他看了眼手上的房卡，领着金厉旭进了房间，在打开门取电之前，他推开身边的行李，摘掉金厉旭碍事的帽子，在他的额头上轻轻的印了一个吻。

“因为是厉旭啊。”

04  
金厉旭飞了十几个小时没睡着，几乎是瘫倒床上就睡过去了。金钟云洗完澡出来就看到金厉旭趴着睡了个昏天黑地，被子没拉开外套没脱。金钟云忽然就想到他们刚出道的时候，金厉旭经常趁他去洗澡，偷偷溜上他的床。金钟云把被子拽出来，把金厉旭裹进被子里，替他关掉床头灯，金色的脑袋埋在被子里，金钟云忍不住笑了起来，金厉旭睡得沉，他揉了揉金厉旭的脑袋，也没能叫醒长途飞了十几个小时的小王子。

冬日的罗马天黑得早也亮得晚，金厉旭半夜甚至爬起来洗了个澡，再次醒来得时候金钟云都坐在床头化妆了，他抱着被子揉着头发迷茫得看着金钟云戴耳钉。金钟云催他起床，唠叨他仿佛没有时差，天塌下来也要睡个够。金厉旭撅着嘴不愿意接他话，蹦下床去洗漱，被子卷了一团堆在床上，金钟云摇摇头，金厉旭在他眼前好像从来没长大。

地铁票自然还是出行狂魔金钟云买的，他连回程得机票都没买，盯着自动售票机前的三日券，他索性还是做一个不用动脑子的弟弟。金厉旭从来没和金钟云一起单独长期出门旅游过，除了压在心里的喜欢，他从来都是一个好弟弟，懂分寸，进退有度。金钟云就差牵着他的手带着他走了，金厉旭迷茫的跟着金钟云，等着金钟云告诉他应该坐哪一号地铁，哪个方向。

他们的旅程开始于万神庙。西班牙广场和罗马许愿池都近在咫尺，金钟云的私心促使他绕过这两个景点直接带着金厉旭去了万神庙。万神庙，公主和记者“罗马假日”开始的地方，他希望给金厉旭一个回答，也希望也给金厉旭一个罗马假日。

金钟真不在，给金钟云拍照的任务全落在了金厉旭的头上，Youtuber拍了几周的视频了，也没见他剪出完整的秘密基地，金厉旭镜头里的金钟云都藏在四周的景色里，金钟云看着金厉旭拍出来的片子，他不得不说金厉旭虽然构图随意，但是他总能看见他藏在镜头里的喜欢。金厉旭对于拍照的兴趣一般，金钟云喊他他才凑近金钟云的自拍镜头里，他吐槽金钟云自拍成瘾，出来玩一个景点一个小时有四十五分钟都在拍照。

金钟云最后也没能在他的第一天罗马之旅里坑到金厉旭付钱的咖啡。金厉旭拉着他在罗马神殿周围的巷子里找冰淇凌，金厉旭指着巧克力碎最多的蛋筒让金钟云给他买，金厉旭笑得眼角眯起来，闪亮亮的眼睛看着金钟云。罗马的天阴沉沉的，金钟云却能感受到阳光洒在他的眼里。

他们都看不懂意大利文标的不同口味，金厉旭凭着性子看着图片随意选了两个味道，金钟云凭借他在攻略里看见的推荐给金厉旭选了个开心果，拿到手后金厉旭让金钟云举着拍照，金钟云一个人举着两个冰淇凌站在店门口，金厉旭举着手机对着冰淇凌拍照，金钟云看着金厉旭也笑，他似乎已经习惯金厉旭在身边的日子，晴天也好，罗马的阴雨绵绵也好，只要是金厉旭就好了。

金厉旭拿了金钟云给他挑的开心果的冰淇凌，一蹦一跳的在前面走的开心，他自己选的柠檬嫌酸就丢给金钟云，一个柠檬一个椰子，两个白色的球配上巧克力碎的蛋筒握在金钟云的手里，他一边喊金厉旭慢点走一边解决他手上这个又甜又酸的冰淇凌，金厉旭金色的头发在他眼前晃来晃去，他也眯起眼睛笑了起来。

05  
金钟云一手拉着金厉旭一手拎着他那把伞，走到西班牙广场，正午时候的西班牙广场已经零零散散坐了不少游客，他握着金厉旭的手腕，牵着他坐在中间的阶梯上，看着没吃完冰淇凌的金厉旭继续啃手上那个巧克力蛋卷皮，金钟云忍不住笑又戳了戳金厉旭的肩，金厉旭一边啃一边还要和金钟云说，“冬天就是要吃冰淇凌，我要每天吃一个。” 

金厉旭把蛋卷皮咽下去，拍了拍手，转过头问金钟云，“像不像安妮公主和美国记者？”  
金钟云愣了一下没有搭腔，金厉旭又继续说，“西班牙广场和冰淇凌，哥是不是出门前看了罗马假日所以选了罗马来旅游。”  
金钟云又顺手揉了揉金厉旭的脑袋，“冰淇凌是你要买的，罗马确实是因为罗马假日。”金钟云说着，突然拉近了和金厉旭的距离，他抵着金厉旭的额头，“我们也不会是罗马假日。”说完金钟云放开金厉旭，继续拿着手机拍照发ins story去了。

金厉旭捂着额头，金钟云的直球打的猝不及防，他摸不透金钟云的本意，也搞不清一周冷战后金钟云的态度，他坐在西班牙阶梯上，看金钟云拿着他那台拍立得站在广场前拍照，金厉旭从台阶上站起来，他冲金钟云喊，“艺声哥，我还想再买一个冰淇凌。”  
金钟云的声音从前面透过人群传来，“金厉旭我告诉你一天只能吃一个，十一月了已经。”

在真理之口他问金厉旭想不想去拍张照，金厉旭看了眼排的长长的队伍，慕名而来的游客拍张照就走，多一秒的时间都没有，他摇了摇头，和金钟云站在一旁远远的看。

两个说谎者互相试探的真理之口广场，金钟云自信他没有再有所隐瞒，若非要给他和金厉旭之间安上一个由头，那就是金钟云希望给金厉旭一个不一样的罗马假日，没有谎言，没有欺瞒，同时也没有离别。金厉旭可以将罗马假日当成他生命里再平凡不过的一次出游，而对于金钟云来说，他要罗马成为他永生难忘的记忆，用他的一生来珍藏在这座城市里度过的每一分钟。

所以金钟云说金厉旭没有错，爱本就是双方的事，无论是金钟云还是金厉旭，在爱里都是没有错的，他不过是过去十年想不通，他自己入伍两年没想通，金厉旭入伍两年没想通，从前的冷战没想通，刚出道时窝在一张床上时想不通。

年轻时的爱是上台前的拥抱，是探班时的一张照片，也是藏在镜头里的无数眼神。金钟云早就不年轻了，跨过这个年关他就三十七岁了，年轻时和金厉旭丢掉的日子他已经数不清也还不起了。

幸好他不需要再去还，也不需要再向金厉旭要一句肯定的答复。尽管还没有走到罗马许愿池，金钟云依然在西班牙广场的乌云层层下许愿到，希望他能够和金厉旭一起走到故事的结尾。

06  
第二天被拉到佛罗伦萨得时候金厉旭是真的没睡醒，他带着口罩跟着金钟云往中央火车站走，盯着金钟云取票在打票机前给票打时间，真真正正得做一个不懂事得忙内，他得护照握在金钟云手里，昨天一天他连钱包都没掏出来过。

火车在铁轨上行进，金钟云让他坐了正向行驶得一侧，自己坐在金厉旭得对面，看火车倒退着走，耳机里放着他临行前下得罗马假日全集。佛罗伦萨是金钟云一拍脑门决定去的，他想带金厉旭去看看圣母百花大教堂，也去看看米开朗基罗广场的日落。

金厉旭喜欢帮金钟云拍照，金钟云人前不善言辞，大部分的喜怒哀乐都在社交网络上表达了，文字也好，照片也好，金钟云想做的金厉旭从来的支持，冬天的意大利是旅游淡季，欧陆相似的气候，意大利也罕有阳光，淅淅沥沥的雨里金钟云一把长柄伞把两个人罩的严严实实，金钟云把金厉旭拉近身边，叮嘱他不要淋湿了，感冒了回去被特哥骂。

“哥，你就不好奇我是怎么知道你来罗马的吗。”金厉旭端着咖啡坐到金钟云的身边，他们面前就是圣母百花大教堂，金钟云拉着他右转进了一个咖啡馆，意大利咖啡豆的香气扑面而来，暖气烘得金厉旭脸颊红扑扑的。  
“肯定是特哥啊。”金钟云头也没抬，对着眼前的咖啡和提拉米苏拍照，他把提拉米苏推到金厉旭面前，奶油的香气和空气中咖啡豆的香味在暖气里飘荡，金厉旭眼泪都要掉下来了。  
“哥，对不起啊。”金厉旭低着头搅他那杯美式，自从他稀里糊涂的告白以来，他还没有正经和金钟云谈论过这个话题，金钟云模棱两可的态度，印在他额头上的吻，还有属于他们的罗马假日，金厉旭想要一个答案，又不想面对这个答案。  
金钟云的耐心最大限度的分给了金厉旭，从小到大，他的不自信也好，他的委曲求全也好，金钟云通通给他摆平，唯独爱情，金钟云要推着金厉旭去面对。金钟云用手指了指窗外，佛罗伦萨的雨下个没完，顺着窗户滴滴答答的落在石板上，“等雨停了，我们去教堂门口拍照。”

金厉旭最后等来了雨停，也等来了金钟云搂着他拍自拍，金钟云沉迷各种奇奇怪怪得滤镜，在与金厉旭合照时却从来不开，他每次开玩笑说厉旭可爱，看着金厉旭在他得镜头里乖乖得笑。

比起圣母百花大教堂，他更想带金厉旭去一趟统一广场，中午一过，广场上的人多起来，他给金厉旭拉好大衣的领子，带着他朝广场走。广场上的旋转木马，笑着玩闹的小孩，弹吉他的街头艺人以及在广场上唱歌的小型乐团。

金钟云拉着金厉旭在广场的石凳上坐下，冬日的风吹过，金钟云的拍立得里留了一张金厉旭望着乐团唱歌发呆的照片，他把拍立得的照片捂热成像，递给金厉旭。

金厉旭大概能知道，为什么金钟云之意带他来佛罗伦萨，佛罗伦萨比罗马更像是人间世，音乐，伴随着他们一生的，解不开的缘分，就是音乐。

金钟云带着金厉旭跳上公交，1.5欧的日票，佛罗伦萨的公车带着他们摇摇晃晃的走着盘山公路往米开朗基罗广场走。佛罗伦萨的雨下了又停，金厉旭坐在窗户旁哈了口气，他用指头写了金钟云的名字，他不敢抬头看金钟云，又用袖子擦去那一片水雾。金厉旭低着头，他感受到金钟云熟悉的掌心的温度，金钟云又揉了揉他的头发，说，“我们厉旭啊，再自信勇敢一点就好了。”

金厉旭不是个容易自卑的人，他习惯性的把所有情绪藏好，是哥哥眼中最令人放心的懂事忙内，是舞台上的绝对主唱。唯独面对金钟云的时候，他好像从来都无所适从。情窦初开的时候慌乱的掩去眼底的喜欢，在金钟云面前他好像永远都是那个刚出道时在舞台上出了差错扑进金钟云怀里哭的小男孩，纵使他逐渐独当一面，一个人也能游刃有余的站上舞台。一直到后来阴差阳错的表白，他的落荒而逃，单方面的冷战，他把自己蜷缩起来，拒绝往窗外看一眼，金钟云拿着石子儿敲开他的窗户，给他一个拥抱。

“我们厉旭啊。”金钟云还是扣着他的手腕，把他带到米开朗基罗广场，下午4点的佛罗伦萨已经接近天黑，阴沉沉的乌云也没有散去一丝一毫。金钟云拉着他往下看，“有没有开心一点？”  
金厉旭顺着他目光的方向往下看，半山腰上，整个佛罗伦萨尽收眼底，“圣母百花大教堂都能看到全貌了。”  
“厉旭啊，站的已经很高了，多为自己考虑，不要总是在考虑别人的心情。”金钟云自然的把金厉旭揽进怀里，像过去十年一样，“也多多依靠我一点吧，厉旭。”

07  
在罗马的最后一天，金钟云收获了来到欧陆后的第一个晴天，也是第一个睡到天亮得觉。他睁开眼就是金厉旭放大的笑脸，以及他拉开窗帘时刺眼的阳光。金钟云把自己捯饬得漂漂亮亮得，拉着金厉旭出门。 

金钟云最后一天的旅行计划，只剩下罗马许愿池和罗马斗兽场。他能光明正大的牵着金厉旭的手在街上闲逛，把他拽上不知道终点的公车，坐一站又跳下公车继续走，他们过了太长时间被安排好一切的生活。作为艺人，他们吃的苦太过集中也太过相似，本也没有品尝过多为情所困的机会。金厉旭十几年一直和金钟云耗着，彼此纠缠彼此把那点喜欢嚼碎了吞下去，真的能不戴口罩不戴墨镜，还能悄悄在大衣下牵着手的时候，他反而有点想哭。

他们走到罗马许愿池的时候天又阴了下来，金厉旭在不到一周的时间里迅速习惯了欧洲五分钟一变得气候，他在楼梯前坐下来，托着腮看着络绎不绝的人们走上前去许愿，往池子里扔硬币。

金钟云举着手机拍了一圈，往各个社交媒体上放了许愿池的图片后，在金厉旭的身边坐下，他看金厉旭忙着发呆，扑哧一声笑了，伸出手问金厉旭要硬币。

许愿的话，要用小旭给的硬币愿望能实现的快一点。

金厉旭掏出两枚50cents 的金色硬币，放在金钟云的手里，说，“那钟云哥把我的愿望一起许了吧。”  
金钟云把金厉旭从台阶上拉起来，说着，“好不容易到了罗马许愿池，哪有偷懒不许愿得道理。”金钟云拉着金厉旭背对着罗马许愿池，教他许了愿之后把硬币抛进水池里。  
“钟云哥不还给我一个硬币嘛？”金厉旭看金钟云把两枚硬币都握在手里。  
“金厉旭，要扔两枚硬币的呀。”金钟云握起拳头敲了敲金厉旭的脑袋。  
金厉旭捂着被敲红的脑门儿，又从钱包里摸出来两枚硬币。

许愿的时候金厉旭悄悄睁开眼看了一眼金钟云，他闭着眼睛低着头，手里攥着两枚从自己手里交出去的硬币。金厉旭短暂的走神，想着他回许什么样的愿望，又在心里默默的将家人身体健康，Suju15周年大发，ELF幸福过了一遍。在睁开眼睛把硬币抛进许愿池之前，他默默的想，或许，我能和金钟云走的远一点，再远一点。

金厉旭睁开眼睛，两枚硬币静静的躺在许愿池的水里。他转头看向金钟云，金钟云的眼里，也只有他。

罗马的雨说下就下，金钟云的长柄伞都遮不住仿佛漏了个洞的天，他和金厉旭一边在石板街道上奔跑，一边哀嚎意大利的天气。金钟云拽着金厉旭躲进一家巧克力店的屋檐下，店门口站了许多避雨的游客。店门口的暖气带来店里松露巧克力的香气，金厉旭拉着金钟云的衣袖，把他往店里带。

金钟云一半的衣袖在暴雨时湿了个彻底，他看着金厉旭拿着散装袋子把几乎所有品类的巧克力都装了一点，他也不查是什么口味，凭包装选，碰上他喜欢的颜色就多装一些，不喜欢的就和他开玩笑回去全部给特哥和希澈哥吃。

结账的时候他把手中的巧克力往金钟云手上一塞，又在柜台拿了两板简装的巧克力，就转身跑去一边等他。结账的服务人员看着金钟云对着金厉旭的行为默认且微笑，吹了口哨问他，“boyfriend?”  
金钟云忙着从钱包里掏卡，犹豫了一下说，“not yet.”  
服务员从收银台前拿了一颗白巧克力给金钟云，“Good Luck mate.”

金钟云看着手上那颗包装成兔子样子的白巧克力，看着金厉旭柔顺的金色发丝，他想，是该在今天把话和金厉旭说清楚了。

他们往罗马斗兽场走的时候天放晴了，金厉旭拆开那颗兔子形状的白巧克力，他在前面走，金钟云在后面拿着相机拍照。明明他们已经在一起度过了十四年的时光了，但是每一次和金厉旭在一起，都能有不同的感受，他眼底的喜欢，一起上舞台，探班，还有退伍后那个抑制不住的拥抱。

他们一直走到天边出现了红霞。金钟云和金厉旭站在过街天桥上，看整个罗马斗兽场出现在他们眼前，一半是红霞，一半还是乌云。

“厉旭啊，我们已经认识十五年了吧。”金钟云靠在栏杆上说，“厉旭什么也不用说，哥都知道啊，顾虑也好，为了哥好也好，厉旭，我们已经三十岁了，你还要和我在一起吗，还要喜欢我吗？”  
我当然要喜欢你啊。金厉旭没有说出口，他张开嘴，声带里发不出一点声响，十五年，很多个同床共枕的夜晚，也有很多抱在一起哭的时候，有金钟云自己来军队，也有他去看金钟云打歌。眼泪比话来的更干脆，他又再次跌落了那个熟悉的怀抱里。  
“哥没打算弄哭你啊。”金钟云把金厉旭摁进怀里，“这么多年，辛苦小旭了。”  
金厉旭的眼泪蹭了金钟云一身，他被金钟云从怀里捞起来的时候眼泪糊了满脸，金钟云一点一点抹掉他脸上的泪痕，在他的嘴唇上印了一个吻。

他们之间的第一个真正意义上的亲吻，在罗马潮湿的晚霞里。金厉旭知道，罗马假日会永远留在他的记忆力，不管未来发生什么事情，在罗马的一切都将永远被他铭记。

至少此时此刻，他们能够光明正大的在街边亲吻，沉醉在爱里。

08  
Each, in its own way, was unforgettable. It would be difficult to - Rome! By all means, Rome. I will cherish my visit here in memory as long as I live.  
每一个城市都有其独特之处，令人难忘。罗马，当然是罗马。我会用我的一生来珍藏在这座城市里度过的每一分钟。

END

后记  
“钟云哥，我好像没有买回去的机票。”  
“我帮你买完了已经。”  
“钟云哥，我回去特哥会不会揍我啊，我就这么跑了。”  
“你现在担心是不是太迟了，虽然可能也是希澈哥先揍我。”  
“别想这些有的没得了，是你男朋友不够好看，还是冰淇淋不够好吃？”


End file.
